wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Kyram Gaming (Undecided EU)
; (EU) Kyram Gaming Rank 1 aiming PvP Dominion Guild Who are we? Kyram Gaming (EU) is a PVP focused Guild which aims to be rank 1 in War-Plots / battlegrounds and have the highest quality arena teams on our server. We have gained experience leading grouped PVP events and running a PVP guild over the last 2 years. This experience came from games like wow (arena 2.4k+/rbgs2.6k+), Swtor, Tera and many others. What do we need? #High rated PvP players #Creative writer(s) / helpers #Youtube partners interested in streaming / video making at a high level At this time we are recruiting high rated and experienced PVPers to form a 40man elite War-Plot Squad and to gain access to a good resource of players for our arena team to flourish. We are also building a new Website specifically aimed at Wildstar and we are looking for a talented Creative writer(s) to help us make it into a top class PvP resource for Wildstar. We would prefer this participant to be skilled in PVP but if you are not we will give you a social status so you can join us for our PvE content. We take a casual approach to PvE content but we approach it with a Hardcore set while we are farming content. We will be raiding max 1-2 days a week if even that and will clear all the content at decent pace. We are Building a Kyram Network to help our YouTube guild members get views / fans base / advertising and we have dedicated staff to help people reach their goals. To set up meetings with our Social Media Manager please email Media@kyram.euFor a Small explanation of our service check this out!http://www.kyram.eu/network/about-us What do we offer? Kyram is not your standard PvP Guild. We are what one might call a "Support Guild". Kyram is managed by top PvP players that know what PvPers want and need to reach their aims. Our guild's aspiration is to do everything in our power to help you achieve that aim! We do this by offering the following * Joking environment to de-stress after pushing those rating / hard days * High Caliber PvP Player Base for you to choose your team(s) * PvP discussion with the best in the business! * Social Media Staff to assist you from YouTube to Twitch * Community Manager to help you with any problems/ concerns you have. * Organized and Experienced Leaders to lead Warplots + Battleground Teams aiming rank 1. * Website Resource for discussion and Communication on everything a PvPer needs! * PvP Team Lead to help our members find teams that suit them and makes sure you get those ratings! * A team-speak Server for your team(s) communication or just general downtime. * A helpful Guild that provides assistance whenever we can, no problem is too small. We are here and we listen! * You can get involved in our Guides/ video Footage of WildStar. * Being involved in our Twitch streams * PvE End game content (Done Casually) * A guild that manages it's players from the sidelines. We wont force you to participate in anything that you don't want to do! * A gaming life after WildStar! We will be taking on every major game that comes out so this can be your home for years to come. Before you apply take into account! *You need to be 18+ (some exceptions made) *You need to have ample time to play WildStar for us to help you to achieve your Goals. *You need to have fluent written and spoken English *You need to be talkative and be able to provide feedback to us on Guild tactics. *You are playing with mature and highly skilled PvP players. We will not tolerate elitism or any form of misconduct towards players. *You will be representing the guild in everything you do, so manners / behavior and high standard of game-play is expected at all times. For applications please email recruitment@kyram.eu and tell us what makes you a candidate to join us in aiming for Rank 1 EU. For website developers/ creative writers please list experience / credentials /ideas/ or whatever you feel you can provide to help boost the guilds standing in your apply. Recruitment Process: Due to the high number of applications we receive, it will take us 1-2 days to reply to your emailed application. We will reply to every application we receive but feel free to resend your application if you have not heard from us in 3-4 days as sometimes internet errors can happen. If your application is successful you will enter a trial period where you will be required to join us on TS to introduce yourself and become part of our group. You will become a full member of the guild when you receive an approved arena rating after game launch. What you should include in your apply! *Name /Age/Location/Pvp Experience/ Notable Achievements in PVP/ What makes you rank 1 material?/ playtimes you can offer the guild / anything you feel that will make your apply catch our attention!!!! Check out our Website for more information and to sign up for to organize guild events / rivalries !! http://www.kyram.eu/ http://www.kyram.eu/recruitment http://www.kyram.eu/forums/Thanks guys and Good luck if you decide to apply!! Terrahz (Kyram Recruitment Officer) External links * kyram.eu Category:PvP guilds Category:Pergo EU guilds